


Worth Waiting For

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve get really close. Really, really close.





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

They shoved things to the floor as they moved onto the bed. They never took their eyes from one another and their kisses seemed endless as their hands began to wander. 

“You want this? You want me, right?” Tony asked, suddenly unsure.

“I’m here in your bed, naked. What do you think?” Steve answered and pulled him close for yet another kiss. 

Tony didn’t say much after that. He was quite busy touching and kissing Steve’s now quivering body all over. Steve began to make some of the sounds from the tape as Tony’s hungry kisses moved further down.

“Yes…”


End file.
